Her Redemption
by Simpleguiltypleasures
Summary: They were the best of friends. A fight led her to her downfall, and now he had to do his part – as her redeemer to a new life. CHAP 4 UP!
1. Prologue

**Her Redemption **

By Danavalkyrie

Universe: AU

Rating: T

Pairing: Len X Kahoko

Genre: Romance/Action

Summary: They were the best of friends. A fight led her to her downfall, and now he had to do his part – as her redeemer to a new life.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Her glow was gone.

Part of it was my fault. If only my anger didn't get in the way that night, she should have been the same Kahoko, the bubbly sunny person in my life.

Now I am here slowly closing in on her. Her fears emanating on my skin, one must be very patient towards her. I used to know her as a very strong person, always on the go, full of optimism and a very high pride for herself.

And now I see her as I slowly walk towards her.

She tightly shuts her eyes, her hands balled into a tight fist. She is my best friend but I can't help but be hurt by her reaction – so to speak – her rejection.

I love her and I am willing to sacrifice my time and my patience on her. Regret is just a natural instinct during an inevitable situation. But most of the time, I blamed myself because of what had happened to her.

She shivered as I slowly touched her shoulders. Letting my fingers slide down on the length of her smooth arms.

"Trust me." I whispered on her ear as I pressed the fullness of my body towards her.

I have to let her feel me, I want her to trust me that I will not hurt her, and for her to realize that I am her only best friend in the world.

I looked at her and beg for her to open her eyes and to look at me.

"Kahoko, just look at my face. That man never let him in

I gently tilted her chin and she opened her eyes. I can see her tears starting to well up. Anger rose from my heart. Helplessness seeped into me, but then, I have to be strong – so little by little I can erase the phobia created by that wicked man.

Slowly…

Very slowly…

I lay her down on my bed and she started sobbing. I started kissing her forehead, temple and, cheeks while gently calling on her name.

"Kahoko." I kept calling her in a loving way. Desperation and longing laced on my voice. My lips started crawling towards her neck and I heard her make an anxious sigh.

Slowly I unbutton her shirt and saw the old scars formed by the incident. I gently touched them one by one.

As my finger brushed upon her collarbone, she spoke.

"That is where he bit be."

And without any hesitation, I kissed the scar, and she smiled.

**

* * *

**

AN: this is a chaptered fic, upon reading this; some of you might have guessed what happened to Kahoko but there is a deep dark twist on this story.

**Next chapter: The Sunny Past.**


	2. The Sunny Past

**Her Redemption **

By Danavalkyrie

Universe: AU

Rating: T

Pairing: Len X Kahoko

Genre: Romance/Action

Summary: They were the best of friends. A fight led her to her downfall, and now he had to do his part – as her redeemer to a new life.

Note: not mine, fanfics are for fun and release of pent up guilty pleasures, tehehe

* * *

**Chapter 2: The sunny past**

* * *

"Stupid Len!" She shouted at me, "How could you turn back at the poor puppy here?"

We were on our way to the alley when we saw an abandoned puppy. She was about to touch it when I stopped her from extending her slender fingers towards it.

"Idiot, It might have rabies." I said to her. She looked at me, and then her eyes trailed down to our hands.

Rolling her eyes she snapped at me, "You are supposed to be a doctor, maybe you are an OC. Plus it's a puppy not "It""

"Well, I may be a doctor and your best friend but knowing you, you can be a pain in the neck whenever you get sick. And please, I am not an Obsessive-compulsive type of person unlike someone I know. "

I was answered with a pout, we heard the puppy cry and I saw that it was trying to move towards her seeking for warmth. As always, she is stubborn, well, in a nice way. She took off her denim jacket then gently picked up the puppy and treated it like a newborn baby.

"Ah! It's a boy! It's a boy!" She beamed at me. I cant help but smile, she's always this kind and gentle girl. She always sees the good side of everyone. And that is the reason why I love her. But she didn't know about my feelings. It's not the right time yet to tell her.

I brushed my fingers onto my hair and sighed, "Seems to me that you have plans on adopting the puppy"

She nodded her head but I saw that mischievous glint in her eyes. Then I remembered that she lives in a ladies dorm – and that dorms have this no pets allowed sign. This only means that the puppy will stay with me.

"Please." She begged

"When did I say no to you?" I sighed in resignation. Yes, how can I say no to the woman I secretly loved? Yes we are best friends. I am a doctor, while she is a nurse at our hospital. We met at the university 4 years ago. I was a senior that time while she was a junior med student. But even doctors have fears too – As for me; my fear is that I might loose our friendship if I crossed the line.

"Thank you so much Len, you're the best." She looked up at me and handed the puppy to me. I took the small one from her when she whispered to the puppy, "from now on, I will be your mom and Len will be your dad."

She really is an eccentric girl but then she burrowed her way into my heart. I smiled when I saw the puppy lick her nose as if agreeing to what she said. We then walked out of the alley.

"Let's call him Lili," she said as we walk our way to my house.

And that was a month ago before it happened.

* * *

"Too much blood." I heard Detective Hihara said. Chief Ryoutaro Tsuchiura was the first one to arrive at the scene. Everyone appreciate the quick thinking of Kahoko, but as for me, I was driven to unimaginable anger and regret. If only I drove her on her way home to her dorm then none of this would have happened. If only…then she wouldn't be here lying at the hospital bed, body filled with bruise and bite marks.

One thing that was very hard to a doctor is to treat someone very close to him. I asked one of the nurses to look after my beloved. I left the room and went to the basement. I want to see the face of the man who ruined the light out of the most special girl in my life. I scanned the hospital papers, he is a man named Tom Kurenai, half American, half Japanese.

I opened the door and saw him, his eyes were closed and the usual control I had was gone in an instant. With all my might I punched him many times on the face. It was not enough, the other doctors tried to stop me and for the first time, they saw me crying and shouting with anger. They knew what happened and took pity on me.

"Dr Tsukimori, stop it!" Dr. Tanaka said. I slumped on the floor, trying to catch my breath. The other doctors gathered around me and helped me up. I looked one last time at Tom Kurenai's body lying on the autopsy table. The doctors were about to start the autopsy when I barged in the hospital morgue.

"His death will never be enough." I uttered as I walk out of the morgue. Dr Tanaka then tapped my shoulders and said, "We are doctors, no matter how painful it is, we pledged to save lives, your work is up there at the 3rd floor, not here at the basement. Save her."

His words echoed in my mind as I walk up to where Kahoko is.

**

* * *

**

AN

: Whew! I finally updated after? Hmm? Can remember the exact date. Anyway thanks a lot for reading the story. I'll update again on Thursday.

Like it? Hate it? Tell me


	3. Puzzles and fear

* * *

**Her Redemption **

By Danavalkyrie

Universe: AU

Rating: T

Pairing: Len X Kahoko

Genre: Romance/Action

Summary: They were the best of friends. A fight led her to her downfall, and now he had to do his part – as her redeemer to a new life.

Note: not mine

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Puzzles and fear**

* * *

It's been 2 months since she was released from the hospital, I asked her parents for permission to let her stay under my care. I don't want her to be far from me. I even asked for 2-months leave from the hospital so that I could focus on her treatment – physically and emotionally. I am glad that the hospital said yes, and It was even a paid leave.

She's currently seated on his sofa watching television – however – her face is emotionless. She had been very quiet, would space out every now and then. But as her doctor and guardian, I have to be very patient or else I wont be able to help her.

"Kahoko," I called her attention, on my arms was Lili. Her face lighted up upon seeing the puppy we've adopted 3 months ago.

"Lili!" She exclaimed, even though a bit weak, she smiled and embraced the puppy. Lili wagged his tail, very happy on seeing his "mother". It's been a while since the puppy saw her so I have to bring Lili to the hospital from time to time.

_3 months Ago._

"_Lili my boy, how are you?" Her arms wide open as the pup barked in excitement upon her arrival. Ever since Lili came into our lives, everyday has been a good day for me; we would go "home" together so that she can see our "baby". She would stay very late at my house just to play with Lili and take care of me – like a wife and a mother._

_I have thoughts of letting her move in with us but she kept saying no, saying that she's paid the 1 year rent on the dorm and it will be a waste of money. _

"_After a year, I'll move in so that we can all be a family, you, me and Lili."_

_I nodded and proceeded on making dinner for the 3 of us. There is an unspoken feeling between us, but neither of us are afraid to move forward – for fear that our little "family" like world would shatter._

* * *

It was dinnertime now. After dinner, I will start the therapy session – I have to help her get over the feeling that she is dirty, that she is very bad. I have to help her return to her old sunny self.

Lili is asleep now, I ushered her to my study room. The room was renovated to look like a psychologist therapy room, the lights were very soft and there are 2 sofas inside, 1 long soft sofa so she can lie down and 1 lazy boy for me to sit on during the sessions.

I urged her to lie down in a comfortable position; I was taken aback about what's happening now. I am an emergency room medical doctor by profession, I am not even a psychologist but I was glad that we were trained to handle trauma victims.

First step according to Dr. Yunoki Azuma, a psychologist is to make the victim tell the story about what happened that night. He was the one who is supposed to handle Kahoko's therapy but according to him, the best-fit candidate to help a victim was someone very close to her. I being her best friend was the perfect candidate.

Second, he reminded me that whatever might happen during the opening up session, I should listen, validate her feelings and fears. Her room should be very near mine so that when nightmares and flash backs happen, I can run to her right away.

Third, create a safe atmosphere.

_How?_

_Yunoki smiled and said, "You are a man, same as the one who assaulted her, but instead of being angered by her rejections towards your closeness, show her that you are the man who will always protect her."_

I had some men renovate the house, I made sure that her room will be very safe, the door have locks but can be opened by me during emergencies. I put locks on the kitchen cabinets with sharp utensils that can harm her. I made sure that she could only see chopsticks and no knives. I also added a peaceful garden for her so that she can relax at home.

Weird isn't it? I am her best friend, yet here I am acting like a husband to her, well yes, that was my real goal, to be her husband someday. So I have to be strong myself.

And the last part, Yunoki smiled, "I knew you love her, in the end of the session, you have to use everything you've got to erase the trauma and change it into something new to her.

"Len, I'm scared." She whispered.

I held her hand. "I'll be here, don't be scared." She nodded her head and closed her eyes.

In the silence of the room, I gently spoke to her about relaxation techniques and whispered some scenarios that would trigger her memories to come back to that night.

Slowly, her breath became deeper and what comes next is a barely audible choke of "Help".

* * *

**AN:** That's all for now. Next chapter is about what happened before the incident – update date would be on Monday, 25 August 2008.


	4. Cry For help

**Her Redemption**

By Danavalkyrie

Universe: AU

Rating: T

Pairing: Len X Kahoko

Genre: Romance/Action

Summary: They were the best of friends. A fight led her to her downfall, and now he had to do his part – as her redeemer to a new life.

Note: not mine

**WARNING: Violent recollection of Kahoko.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Cry for Help**

* * *

I was angry at him, I have fever but he said that he have to work on some paper work for the annual Doctor's meeting, I want to go home, well, not at my dorm but at our home, where Lili is. I asked him again to drive me fast to his house but he still insisted that I am taking up his time. I know he is stressed out but I couldn't help it if I lashed out at him because I really feel so bad – well physically due to my fever.

_"It's my fault, I should have drove you all the way here, let you stay there with Lili, I should have done the report at home instead at the clinic."_

I'm hearing voices; anyway, I'll just head to my dorm instead. I'll just visit Lili tomorrow, I'm burning and I really have trouble keeping my eyes open. I wish I were on my bed now.

I walked for few minutes, I don't know why but I really felt sick on my gut. Like something's wrong.

_"I felt it too, but as a doctor, I didn't follow my instinct"_

I feel like someone's following me, I turned to look behind me and saw a big tall man walking slowly towards me, I decided to sprint into a hurried walk. As my pace quickened, I saw the man in my peripheral vision – still following me – quickened his running pace too. I turned left into the alley that leads to my dorm and as I look back, he grabbed me.

* * *

I bit his hands and searched my purse for my pepper spray! Shit! For the first time, I left it at the dorm. There's this sudden pain on my nape, he punched me there and my head started spinning. I grabbed my cell phone, luckily it was GPS enabled and speed dialed our friend Tsuchiura, he is the chief of police in your vicinity, a close family friend of Len. As I pressed the speed dial button, I heard a faint hello…then I shouted help. The man grabbed me again and smashed me unto the damp wall of the alley, he pulled my hair and violently ripped my blouse, I dropped the phone near some heaps of trash and fight for my life. A few times he punched me on my stomach then my face, he scratched my arm and blood started gushing out. The pain is unbearable; the only thing in my mind at that moment is Len… Where are you Len?

_"I am here Kahoko"_

I can't see you. Where are you as this man corrupt me?

He started biting my body, he bit me on my neck and I saw the opportunity to find a big chunk of rock, I reached for it and pound it with all my might at the head of my perpetrator.

Seeing him stand up with angry eyes, wobbling to find the rock that I've used, I took the chance to run, He ran after me until I fell down on my face, I realized that I still have Len's pen inside my pocket, he punched me again then with one full angry force I stabbed his left eye and with my final strength before I passed out, I thrust the pen on his neck. As the chill and darkness swept over me, I heard a faint sound of siren.

* * *

I saw her slumped down the chair, exhaustion evident on her face as the therapy session ended. Guilt washed over me as regret and anger burned up inside me again, the horror she went through because of my stubbornness, and she nearly died. I remembered trying to call on her cell phone at that time, after few minutes of discerning, I finally decided to drive her home but as I dialed her number, all I have was busy tone. At that same moment, I felt like something's wrong.

I redialed her number for few times, then after an hour, I saw my friend Tsuchiura's car hurried down the path to the emergency room. As he hurriedly jumps out from the driver's seat, I saw him pull from the passenger side the unconscious, battered and bloodied body of my Kahoko.

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Police report and healing of both hearts.

AN: Sorry for the delay, I know this chapter is very short, Thank you for reading this story.


End file.
